Harry Potter: Prefect
by ShadowKnightSRE
Summary: set in OOTP what if Ron wasn't made prefect what if it was harry how would it change some events see harry at his fifth year at Hogwarts. story will be HHr other pairings undecided Rated T
1. Bets, Badges and Bushy Haired Missiles

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter unfortunately.

Authors note: hey guys this is my first fan fiction story after reading them for quite some time so let's get it started… just as a forewarning there may be some Ron bashing how much I haven't decided ill see how it plays out also this is a HHr or Harmony or HarryxHermione whatever floats your boat…

Set in OOTP my take if harry became a prefect at the start of the year

All parts borrowed from the books are in **bold** text.

_Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together_

_-unknown_

**Harry potter: prefect **

Chapter1- Bets, Badges And Bushy Haired Missiles

**'HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF,HE GOT OFF….'**

**'SHUT UP!' roared Mrs Weasley.**

The hearing had gone better than Harry could have hoped, he was cleared of all charges and could return to Hogwarts for his fifth year, the only person in Grimmauld place who was unhappy with the results of the hearing was Sirius, who after a good show of congratulating Harry had since then become moodier and sulked he seemed to have convinced himself Harry would stay with him after being expelled only to be disappointed, Harry would have started to feel guilty had Hermione not told him that he belonged at Hogwarts and Sirius was being selfish and despite his protests he couldn't help but agree.

The summer seemed to fly by and Harry had tried to spend as much time with Hermione as possible because after fourth year not only had he discovered that she was the only one who stood by him but that he was hopelessly in love with Hermione granger, well to be honest he knew he loved her in second year when he would sneak out and spend all his time with her when she had been petrified only to find out Ron liked her too, he tried to drop his feelings but then he came to a realisation at the end of fourth year, _why_ should _he_ back down, it was Hermione's choice anyway so he decided he wasn't going to give her up that easily.

On the day before their departure to Hogwarts on the train, Ron entered the bedroom he and Harry were sharing.

'Book lists have arrived,' launching one at harry who deftly caught it with his seeker reflexes.

George and Fred apparated into the room harry barely heard their conversation about who the new DADA professor was going to be because the letter from Hogwarts bore something he didn't expect, the prefect badge.

Fred peered over Harry's shoulder with a triumphant smile was plastered on his face.

'YES I knew it Harry's prefect,' shouted Fred who then turned to George 'Right dear brother I do believe that will be ten galleons'

George reluctantly handed a small money pouch over to Fred while muttering many curses under his breath.

'But h-how I get into loads of trouble' exclaimed harry he didn't want to seem to eager but all summer he secretly had been hoping for this although the main reason was a certain bushy haired girl he would get to spend more time with since anyone with common sense knew Hermione would be prefect.

'Yeah well you are Dumbledore's _golden boy_ aren't you,' Ron spat, Harry was confused why he was acting like this did he want to be prefect? Or was it because he had also come to the realisation he would be with Hermione most of the time, before Harry could retort the door was barged open and nearly ripped off its hinges as a very excited Hermione came tearing into the room, Harry still staring at the prefect badge, which was a badge (obviously) with **a large 'P' that was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion**,

**'Did you – did you get -?'**

**She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.**

**'I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter 'me too, Harry, me too!' **Fred glanced at his brother 'I knew too, that's why I'm ten galleons richer' they both shared a laugh at that.

Hermione however became a bushy haired missile of death as she collided with harry causing him to stumble from the bone crushing hug, he held on to her tight with a goofy grin spread across his face he loved these hugs mainly because of how close he was to Hermione.

Harry was more perceptive than people give him credit for and noticed that Hermione gave him longer and more hugs than she gave everyone else which kindled his hope she liked him back.

Looking over her shoulder as he hugged her, Ron was glaring at him and if looks could kill (no reference to the basilisk) he would have started pushing up daisies.

Hermione pulled away blushing then looked at harry sternly 'now we are prefects we can't be slacking in our studies Harry,' she tried to sound stern but the huge grin ruined it.

'I have no intention of slacking Hermione,' he said and he meant ever word after the tournament harry had decided to revise his life and his experiences and he found he only succeeded because of luck so he was determined to study hard and reach his maximum potential which he had been avoiding due to not wanting to be more draw attention to himself but also as an old habit due to being beat by the Dursleys if he was better than Dudley but he wanted to prove himself and hopefully he would get by on skill instead of luck.

Hermione beamed at him when she realised he was completely serious which made him smile back.

Mrs Weasley took this time to enter the room where she saw the twins sniggering at Ron as he glared at harry who was talking to Hermione about his plan to become a better wizard, she decided to break the little gathering up for breakfast, but then noticed the badges that Hermione and harry were holding_, oh no_ she thought, the matriarch of the Weasleys was not happy, being prefects they would spend more time together which could lead to them being together in a relationship and she wouldn't have her big happy, _rich_, Weasley family of course none of the other family members knew of her manipulations, her warm, kind mother façade had worked so far so no one would suspect her, unknown to her family due to meeting Arthur years after Hogwarts, she was a Slytherin and wanted to be rich her Slytherin ambition shining through she would let Ginny and Ron know soon enough but the others wouldn't agree with her maybe even try to stop her.

'oh dears congratulations we will begin the party when I get back from shopping Ronald why don't you and Hermione go downstairs to help set up the party, Ginny can keep Harry company'

To say Harry was confused would be like saying Ron ate normally, why did Hermione have to help set up _their own_ party they glanced at each other before Harry spoke up.

'But Mrs Weasley wouldn't it make more sense if me and Hermione stay here while Ginny and Ron help'

'I-I uh no I um I suppose it would,' she stuttered why didn't she have a backup for this she thought they would comply without persuasion _where's that Slytherin cunning when I need it _she thought dryly she exited the room along with Ron and the twins

…

…..

'What was that about?,'

Aha the end of thy quest to complete the first chapter hope you all liked it though I'm not sure if I should have made Mrs Weasley the greedy version hell why not.

Please R&R if you Reviewed during this fanfic here's a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie.


	2. The Party and the Woes of Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter… in my dreams, yes I dream about owning Harry Potter what's your problem no seriously though I don't own Harry Potter.

**Hello everyone I was pleasantly surprised with the feedback I got from my first chapter and glad to see people wanting to help me improve, also I didn't think I would get many if at all any favourites or follows but I got quite a few so thank you everyone.**

**Schools out for six weeks so I may update more often or failing that it will be every Sunday English time.**

**I have had this storyline in my head for a while and I agree with one of my reviews that while looking on fan fiction I haven't found any Harry is a prefect stories so I suppose you could call it original but I'm sure some people have had the same thought.**

**Anyway now you have got your popcorn and scented candles let's get on with the show.**

_Making a hundred friends is not a miracle. The miracle is to make a single friend who will stand by your side even when hundreds are against you._

_-unknown_

**Harry Potter: Prefect**

Chapter2- the party, the woes and the plots of Mrs Weasley

CONGRATULATIONS

HARRY AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

Was written on the scarlet banner over the dinner table, which was full of mouth-watering food, but the treacle tart was what caught Harry's eye due to it being his favourite food especially the Hogwarts treacle tart,_ 'Heavenly'_ Harry thought, that was the only word in his vocabulary to describe it.

He noticed all the guests now after tearing his gaze from the food, all together there was, apart from Harry and Hermione obviously, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all eating now at the table while Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley sat around a smaller table discussing something Harry couldn't quite make out.

Grabbing a Butterbeer and heading towards them with Hermione, he barely heard Mrs Weasley ask the recently arrived Mad-Eye to look into the creature in the desk in which he confirmed was a boggart using his magical eye, which after checking the boggart continued to stalk Harry as everyone congratulated him and Hermione on becoming prefects.

The table was now full of the guests including Mr Weasley, Bill and to Mrs Weasleys dismay Mundungus Fletcher who had just arrived, all around the table everyone was having separate conversations such as Hermione talking about elf rights with Lupin, and Tonks talking about not being able to be a prefect because she couldn't behave, while Ron was ranting about Quiditch to anyone who would listen, so he was effectively talking to himself and finally the Bill-your-hairs-too-long-argument between the fire breathing dragon that is Mrs Weasley and Bill the eldest Weasley child.

After talking to several people Harry decided it was time to give Hermione her present due to remembering his conversation with Sirius.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry walked nervously over to Sirius and asked him to talk in private saying it was very important._

_"What's up, pup?" Sirius asked._

_"I-I um need to uh well ya see" Harry stuttered as Sirius watched with an amused look._

_"IlikeHermione!" He blurted out in one word making it so Sirius didn't catch a word of it and Sirius used a very intelligent response to get Harry to repeat it._

_"What" Yes intelligent I know but Harry got the meaning._

_"I LIKE HERMIONE" He said in a very slow voice receiving a playful swat to the head._

_"I see" he said wisely "well pup, you've come to the right place on seeking advice for wooing the fairer sex, step one getting a present for your fair maiden….." it continued in him talking in a medieval style of voice during which Harry slapped his forehead, he did come to the wrong place but hell it was the best he had…_

_*Flashback End*_

So he proceeded to lead Hermione to a corner and she followed without question, he pulled out a rectangular package, she looked at Harry puzzled.

"It's a congratulations present and a thank you present in one" He said nervously "You know, for staying with me last year when no one else did, and congratulations for becoming prefect!" The end he said with a joyful tone.

She stared at him for a moment before enveloping him in a hug and whispered "I'll never leave you Harry"

But a look came across her face, a look of horror "Harry!" She exclaimed "Bu-but I haven't gotten you anything for becoming prefect!"

He smiled and whispered "all I need is _you_" this caused her to blush and duck her head in embarrassment, '_smooth looks like Sirius was right'_ Harry thought smugly and he then took this moment to realise how pretty she looked when she blushed, shaking those thoughts from his head he gave her the package and told her a note he left inside would explain how to use it and she told him she would open it somewhere more private later.

As he returned to the party he heard a conversation to his right between Kingsley and Lupin.

"I knew Dumbledore would make Potter prefect" Kingsley's deep voice said "shows confidence in him".

"I agree" said Lupin in return "especially with the daily prophet having a go every so often".

Turning away he saw some sort of deal happening in the corner of the room as Fred, George and Mundungus Fletcher, during the exchange which harry helped out by reminding Dung that Mad-Eye was probably watching to which Dung sold his Venomous Tentacula seeds for ten galleons and quickly walked away, the twins thanked harry and went on their way.

After receiving the photo of the original order of the phoenix the faces of the dead smiling at harry overwhelmed him and he wanted to get away, then suddenly he got an urge, a overwhelming urge to go upstairs into the room with the boggart every fibre of his being wanted to go there and harry couldn't resist e was forced to walk up the steps to the sight before him.

Ron was dead on the floor how could this ha- but, but Ron was downstairs.

Mrs Weasley was a sobbing wreck on the floor firing _riddikulus _then it hit harry it was the boggart.

_Crack_.

Ron's body turned into Bill.

_Crack._

Dead twins.

_Crack._

Dead Ginny.

_Crack. _

Dead Harry.

Harry stepped out in front of the boggart, it turned to him a blur encasing its body as it changed shape to accommodate Harry's fears.

The creature that appeared was one that struck fear into Harrys heart it was something he had feared for so long and was in so many of his nightmares all because it almost took everything dear to him away, it had almost sent Harry away from Hogwarts his only true home, but also it almost took Hermione from him…..

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first and wanted to leave you at the cliff hanger, big bag of nothing to whoever guesses what his boggart is i gave you quite a few clues in there** **I hope it was as good as the first chapter I know there will be the inevitable spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes which are the bane of my existence that's right my boggart is grammar DAMN YOU GRAMMAR!**


End file.
